Metro 2033
by OptimisticBubz
Summary: The Metro 2033 book in English.


Metro 2033

Chapter 1

The End of the Earth

"Who's there? Artyom - go have a look!"

Artyom rose reluctantly from his seat by the fire and, shifting the machine gun from his back to his chest, headed towards the darkness.  
He stood right at the edge of the lighted area and then, as loudly and threateningly as he could, he clicked the slide on his gun and shouted gruffly, "Stop! Password!"

He could hear quick, staccato footsteps in the darkness where moments ago he'd heard a strange rustle and hollow-sounding murmuring.  
Someone was retreating into the depths of the tunnel, frightened away by Artyom's gruff voice and the rattling of his weapon.  
Artyom hurriedly returned to the fire and flung an answer at Pyotr Andreevich:

"Nope, no one came forward. No response, they just ran off."

"You idiot! You were clearly told. If they don't respond, then shoot immediately! How do you know who that was?  
Maybe the dark ones are getting closer!"

"No...I don't think they were people...The sounds were really strange...And the footsteps weren't human either.  
What? You think I don't know what human footsteps sound like? And anyway, when have the dark ones ever run off like that?  
You know it yourself, Pyotr Andreevich. Lately they've been lunging forward without hesitation.  
They attacked a patrol with nothing but their bare hands, marching straight into machine-gun fire.  
But this thing, it ran off straight away...Like some kind of scared animal."

"All right, Artyom! You're too smart for your own good. But you've got instructions - so follow them, don't think about it.  
Maybe it was a scout. And now it knows how few of us are here, and how much ammunition they'd need...They might just wipe us out here and now for fun.  
Put a knife to our throat, and butcher the entire station, just like at Polezhaevskaya - and all just because you didn't get rid of that rat...  
Watch it! Next time I'll make you run after them into the tunnel!"

It made Artyom shudder to imagine the tunnel beyond the seven-hundredth meter.  
It was horrifying just to think about it. No one had the guts to go beyond the seven-hundredth meter to the north.  
Patrols had made it to the five-hundredth, and having illuminated the boundary post with the spotlight on the trolley and convinced themselves that no scum had crossed it, they hastily returned.  
Even the scouts - big guys, former marines - would stop at the six hundred and eightieth meter.  
They'd turn their burning cigarettes into there cupped palms and stand stock-still, clinging to their night-vision instruments.  
And then, they'd slowly, quietly head back without taking their eyes off the tunnel, and never turning their backs to it.

They were now on patrol at the four hundred and fiftieth meter, fifty meters from the boundary post.  
The boundary was checked once a day and today's inspection had been completed several hours ago.  
Now their post was outermost and, since the last check, the beasts that last patrol might have scared off would have certainly begun to crawl closer once again.  
They were drawn to the flame, to the people...

Artyom settled back down into his seat and asked, 'So what actually happened at Polezhaevskaya?'

Although he already knew this blood-curdling story (from the traders at the station),  
he had an urge to hear it again, like a child who feels an irrepressible urge to hear scary stories about headless mutants and dark ones who kidnap young children.

'At Polezhaevskaya? What, you didn't hear about it? It was a strange story. Strange and frightening. First their scouts began disappearing. Went off into the tunnels and didn't come back.  
Granted, their scouts are completely green, nothing like ours, but then again, their stations smaller, a lot less people live there...well, used to live there. So anyway, their scouts start disappearing.  
Once detachment leaves - and vanishes. At first they thought something was holding them up - up there the tunnel twists and turns just like it does here...  
' Artyom felt ill at east when he heard these words. 'And neither the patrols, nor those at the station could see anything, no matter how much light they threw at it.  
No one appeared - for half an hour, then for an hour, then two. They wondered where the scouts could have gone - they were only going one kilometer in.

They weren't allowed to go any further and anyway, they aren't total idiots... Long story short, they couldn't wait to find out. They sent reinforcements who searched and searched, and shouted and shouted - but it was all in vain. The patrol was gone. The scouts had vanished. And it wasn't just that no one had seen what had happened to them. The worst part was that they hadn't heard a sound...nota sound. There was no trace of them whatsoever.'

Artyom was already beginning to regret that he had asked Pyotr Andreevich to recount the story of Polezhaevskaya. Pyotr Andreevich was either better informed,or was embellishing the story somewhat; but in any case, he was telling details of the sort that the traders couldn't have dreamed, despite being masters and true enthusiasts of story-telling. The story's details sent a chill over Artyom's skin, and he became uncomfortable even sitting next to the fire. Any rustlings from the tunnel, even the most innocent, were now exciting his imagination.

'So, there you have it. They hadn't heard any gunfire so they decided that the scouts had simply let them - maybe they were dissatisfied with something, and had decided to run. So, to hell with them. If it's an easy life they want, if they want to run around with all kinds of riff-raff, then let them run around to their hearts' content. It was simpler to see it that way. Easier but a week later, yet another scout team disappeared. And they weren't supposed to go any further than half a kilometer from the station. And again, the same old story. Not a sound, not a trace. Like they'd vanished into thin air. So then they started getting worried back at the station. Now they had a real mess on their hands - two squadrons had disappeared within a week. They'd have to do something about it. Meaning, they'd have to take measures. Well, they set up a cordon at the three-hundredth meter. They dragged sandbags to the cordon, set up machine guns and a spotlight - according to the rules of fortification. They sent a runner to Begovaya - they'd established a confederation with Begovaya and 1905 Street. Initially, October Field had also exactly been what - some kind of accident. Conditions there had become unlivable, and everyone had fled.

'Anyway, then they sent a runner to Begovaya, to warn them that, as they said, trouble was afoot, and to ask for help, should anything happen. The first runner had only just made it to Begovaya - and the people there were still considering their answer - when a second runner arrived at Begovaya, lathered in sweat, and said that their reinforced cordon had perish to a man, without firing a single shot.


End file.
